First Impressions Lead to Misconceptions
by Alexandria Keating
Summary: The Overland's house was in an uproar. In fact, the whole town was at the news that Dreki Vollr had been bought by a well endowed young man-a bachelor no less. Even more of a stir arises at the sight of his friend, Mr. Haddock-a rich man and a bachelor as well. Yet, when the fun filled and strong minded Jackson meets him, it's no surprise why he is. The man was infuriating. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! This is a Pride and Prejudice AU using the characters of The Big Four. The idea randomly popped into my head when I was mulling over what to do for the last day of Hijack Week and as I started putting characters into their rolls, it fit so nicely. I plan on going through the whole novel. Not every little detail and event though, but the major ideas and scenes will be there with some of the smaller parts. But, I have taken liberties on some of the smaller parts and details in the story. I also had to nix one of the sisters. It saddens me because I adore Mary so much, and I feel that she is consistently cast to the side in productions. **

**Note: Some of the genders have been changed around because this is a female dominate book. However, Jack and Hiccup are still males: it adds to the social issue for them being together, especially during the time period. Also, Toothless is now human.**

**To minimize confusion: the Overlands are the Bennetts, the Bennetts are the Lucas family, Jackson (Jack) is Elizabeth, Emma (Jack's sister) is Jane, Mary (Merida) is Lydia, Sarah (Sandy) is Kitty, Thomas Liely (Toothless) is Mr. Bingley, Jennifer (Jamie) is Charlotte, and Sophia (Sophie) is Charlotte's sister whose name escapes me.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this because I'm having a blast writing it. Please leave a review of what you think; they are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG', 'HTTYD' or 'Pride and Prejudice'**

* * *

"But you must go and call upon him!" Mrs. Overland cried to her husband while he was doing his best to ignore her screeches and focus on the book he held.

"And why must I do such a thing?" he stated simply.

"Why? Surely you jest! If you do not see him then you cannot introduce your daughters to him at the community dance. It's rumored he plans on making an appearance. Mr. Bennett has already called and his wife his simply overjoyed. She has two daughters, Mr. Overland. She will surely be desperate to get them noticed by him. Don't you want our daughters to have a chance as well?"

"I believe the Bennett girls are perfectly lovely."

"Well, yes, they are. Sophia and Emma are such dear friends, and Jennifer has always been so sweet to Jackson. But, our Emma is handsomer than Sophia. Her hair resembles straw too much and she is far too wild to be the wife of such an esteemed man. And Jennifer, Jennifer is too plain to attract such a young man. But then perhaps, someone who is certainly unfit of such a title will swoop in and take him. Perhaps Mrs. Cecily's daughters? Or, maybe the young slip of a girl that Mr. Tourney is looking after. If you do not call, I am certain that my nerves will not be able to withstand such a tragedy."

"Oh, I am quite familiar with your nerves, seeing as they have been my constant companion for near twenty years."

Young Jackson Overland had the misfortune of stepping into his father's library at that moment. A book clutched in his hands that he was eager to discuss with his father. He believed the main character far too dull. Perhaps his life would've ended on a more pleasant note if he hadn't been so afraid of fun. However, his prospected discussion was shoved away the moment he stepped into the room.

His mother rushed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her chest. Her eyes never rested on him as she continued arguing, "Dear Jackson, please inform your father how important it is that he visits Mr. Liely. If he wishes to see a daughter of his properly married, it must be done."

"Who?" Jackson stumbled out confused, his eyes flitting between his parents.

His mother huffed as she slapped his arm. "You men! Thomas Liely. He just bought the Dreki Vǫllr over the hill. He has several thousands of pounds to his name, and his only known relatives are distant cousins. It is a well-known truth that a man in possession of a good fortune must desire a wife. If one of your sisters were to marry him, she would be settled into a comfortable life."

Her eyes turned back to her husband as she accused, "And your father as no desire to see one of his daughters in such a life. He would rather they grow to be old maids forced to stay here looking after us. Or worse, forced to marry a blacksmith or tailor! And you would be unable to care for them without a house to your name. Your father will die and there will be nothing for us."

The young man's warm brown eyes darted to his father who was quite successfully hiding the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Jackson felt a smile tugging on his own as he placed a comforting arm around his mother and asked, "If he had no desire to see them settled as such, why would he have called on him already?"

Mrs. Overland's eyes flew to her husband, wide in expectancy and hope. "Is—is it true, Mr. Overland?"

The man huffed as he set his book down on his lap, a long finger marking his place. A light smile danced over his face as he turned his eyes to his son. "I had hoped to continue my amusement at least until dinner," he reprimanded lightly.

"Oh, Mr. Overland!" his wife exclaimed as she left her son and clasped her hands in joy. She bustled to her husband and stooped to place a chaste kiss on his haggard cheek. "I knew you were a good father. I knew it. Emma!" she yelled towards the door as she stood.

Within a moment, a young woman peered in eagerly. She had a pleasant face framed by brown curls that fell from the bun piled atop her head. "Yes, Mamma?" she asked.

"We must find you a dress for the dance on Friday!" the older woman exclaimed.

Emma's eyebrows puckered in confusion. "I thought I was wearing the pale pink, Mamma."

"No, no! That is a fine dress, but, dear, it is not meant to impress anyone! We must show you off to Mr. Liely. You are such a pleasant girl, and once your father introduces you he will know. But first, you must catch his eye!" she exclaimed with her finger high in the air. She bustled out of the room, dragging her daughter after her. "We shall look through your closet again. If we can't find anything suitable, we will go to town tomorrow."

Pale brown eyes sought out ones of a darker shade. "Jack," the young woman pleaded.

The young man could only shrug his shoulders at the disappearing form of his sister. He knew his mother's antics quite well, and he took pity on the next several hours his sister had to endure before dinner.

A gruff laugh sounded behind him, Jackson turned to see his father, a smile creasing his withered face. "I see you've finished the book, Jack. How did you enjoy it?"

"Well enough, but—" he began before he was cut off by his father raising a hand.

"I'm sorry, but your mother has drained me. I'd appreciate it if my library could return to a quiet sanctuary for a few hours."

"Of course, Father," he replied with a smile as he placed the book in its proper place on one of the many shelves and silently left his father to his book.

"One more thing, Jackson," came his father's voice.

The young man glanced over his shoulder to see his fathering peering over the top of his book. "Please inform Mary and Sarah that they may remove themselves from underneath my window now."

His comment was met by a swirl of whispers and Jackson nodded his consent, a smile tugging at his lips as he stepped outside and rounded the house to see his two younger sisters squatting in the gardens. "Come away from there now," he ordered.

Mary blew a stray fiery curl from her eye as she huffed. She stood up and dusted off her dress. "I was just enjoying the show."

"Well, it's over now. Besides, you are well aware of how rude it is to eavesdrop."

The young girl stuck out her tongue at her brother as she turned to pull her sister off the ground. "You do it often enough," she countered.

"Yes, but I know how not to get caught," Jackson replied with a smirk.

His redheaded sister scrunched her nose at him before she turned on her heel and stalked of across the grounds, calling over her shoulder, "Are you coming, Sarah?"

The young blonde pushed a stray curl behind her ear and gave Jackson a shy smile before silently taking off after her younger sister.

* * *

Mrs. Overland was in a tizzy as she prepped her daughters for the dance that night, but most especially her eldest Emma, her pride and joy. Nothing in her wardrobe had been sufficient to please the desperation in the old woman, so they day after had resulted in a trip to town. Mary and Sarah had begged to come along in hopes of spotting soldiers, and Jackson had been dragged into going as well to keep his eye on the young girls. Emma had followed her mother diligently and obediently allowed her to fuss and fawn over her in her search for a dress. In the end, a pale cream dress was settled on and some lovely green lace.

When the fiery headed girl had seen the purchases she had laughed, declaring how glad she was she didn't have to wear that old thing. "It's too restricting," she stated as she walked arm in arm with her eldest sister. "It's a shame no one in this town approves of the latest trends. There are so much more freeing."

She had continued prattling on, her shadow completely forgotten.

Jackson had walked alongside his second youngest sister, offering his arm to the sweet girl. She had smiled and had accepted graciously.

"Did you like the dress?" he had asked her.

She had nodded silently, a gentle smile pulling at her lips.

"Perhaps one day, Mother will buy you one."

"Perhaps," she had whispered wistfully.

Now the night was upon them and the brown haired man sat in the drawing room, a tired smile on his face, as he and his father silently listened to the hustle and bustle that was Mrs. Overland.

"But, Mamma, I thought you liked the green lace!"

"Oh hush, Emma, take it out! We need you to catch his eye. Mary! Mary, put your lace in, I will not have you going to the dance dressed as such."

"Emma doesn't have to wear hers!"

"Emma isn't fifteen. Put your lace on. It's your first dance, no need to give the wrong impression!"

A weak laugh passed Jackson's lips as he continued to listen to the bustle.

First downstairs was Emma, her cream dress accentuating her figure and pale skin and allowing her eyes to sparkle brighter. She gave her father and brother a shy smile as she sat on the couch next to the brown haired young man.

"You look beautiful, Emma," he said earnestly to his older sister.

A pale pink colored her cheeks in a wonderful way as she mumbled her thanks.

"Yes," her father agreed, "if this Mr. Liely isn't taken with you on first sight, I wouldn't want him in the family. I refuse idiocy to enter this household. Lord knows I have enough of it already."

The woman was saved from further compliments by Mrs. Overland entering into the room. "Jackson!" she cried as she hustled over to her son. Her fingers ran through his hair in desperate attempt to tame the wild mass.

"Mother!" he sighed in exasperation, pulling away from her greedy grasp. "You won't be able to do a thing to it."

With a huff she turned to fuss over Mary who had just burst into the room, Sarah close on her heels.

Jackson shook his head at the whole affair. He wasn't comfortable with Mary going to the dance. She was young. She was too eager for fun and so were the men. But, if father approved. _Besides_, he thought with a smile,_ no man here would be able to handle her. She tends to be a bit too willful. _

"Shall we be going?" his mother asked. "We can't keep him waiting!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! Second chapter here. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG', 'HTTYD' or 'Pride and Prejudice'**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The moment Jackson walked through the doors and the lively music washed over him, he felt his body to relax as a wide grin split his face. His warm eyes roved around the small space crammed with a multitude of bodies. Several women sat along the walls: the older ones gossiping amongst themselves while the younger ones stared longingly at the dance floor as they watched their fellows dance.

The door shut behind him, sealing him off from the cool night air and locking him away in the warm humidity of bodies sweating from exertion.

"Jack!" he heard a woman call over the loud music.

His brown eyes darted over the heads of the swarming mass to spy a familiar face. If it was at all possible, his smile widened at the sight of her. "Jenny!" he cried in greeting, pleased that she had noticed him.

He took off towards her. When he reached the dainty woman, she grasped ahold of his forearms and pulled him closer for a light kiss as she pressed her cheek against his.

"Have you heard the rumors?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Jackson exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. "Mother wouldn't stop speaking about it. Poor Emma."

"I can only imagine what she had to undergo. My mother is at least as harebrained as yours, and I'm surprised Sophia and I managed to escape unscathed. However, I believe Sophia is enjoying the attention. She is ecstatic by the fact she has been allowed to come out."

"Mary is the same. Honestly, I'm surprised that Father allowed her out so young. Mother, well—Mother is Mother."

The woman laughed as she pulled him closer to the wall, out of the way of the twirling couples. "She is desperate for her daughters to marry. Emma isn't getting any younger, neither am I for that matter. She wishes to give them the best opportunity."

The brown haired man simply rolled his eyes. As the music change, the smile returned to his face. He grasped Jennifer's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "How about a dance, Ms. Bennett?"

Jennifer let out a laugh as she allowed her childhood friend to drag her alongside of him in a reel.

* * *

The change of the gathering was instant. Jennifer pulled Jackson to a stop and their eyes followed the gaze of the crowd. The musicians had fallen silent so the bang of the door closing was exceptionally loud. Brown eyes struggled to see over heads and were finally satisfied with a party of five standing at the entrance of the hall.

A young man with the dark hair stood at the front. His eyes were bright and eager as he gazed out into the silent crowd, a wide smile pulling at his lips. He was accompanied by two women and two men, all of whom appeared to detest their surroundings, especially a copper haired young man to the back of the crowd.

"Please, don't stop on my account," the young man in the front declared. "Please, continue!"

The music began again tentatively and soon the couples were once again swirling and twirling except one. With a quick look shared between the two, Jackson and Jennifer headed to their respective families.

As the young man moved closer to his family, his eyes roamed over the group of people who had entered. A dark haired couple stood arm-in-arm. Her hair pulled back in an extreme bun as her hawkish eyes glared over a strong nose. The man next to her was broad and wide, and he held a lazy expression on his dull face. His pale eyes were focused on the young woman on the other side of Mr. Liely. Jackson had to admit she was quite beautiful. She had a gentle features and golden hair, but her eyes made him shiver. The haughty arrogance that filled them as she surveyed the room set his teeth on edge. Her hands were clutching the arm of the last in the party. He was a small slip of a man, but his form was intimidating. His jaw was firmly etched, and his nose was a prominent feature. Underneath the copper strands that fell across his brow were green eyes that flitted about the room.

Tearing his eyes away from the party, he focused on his family. His mother was bustling around her daughters, straightening dresses, strategically placing curls. It was no surprise that Emma held most of her attention.

"Mamma, do you know who is with him?" Mary asked as she peered over the mingling crowd, straining to see.

She turned to her youngest and whispered conspiratorially, "I heard that those two ladies are his cousins. The dark haired couple is Mr. and Mrs. Snoutley. He has a modest income, but it is rumored that he lives off hers. The other is Abigail Vickson, currently single. And," she continued her voice rising in pitch in her excitement, "The young man with him is Mr. Henry Haddock III."

Henry Haddock III. The name was running rampant in the small room. Voices twittered back and forth about his wealth. His father had died tragically some five years back, leaving him and his younger sister well-endowed with the fortune he had raised as a politician in London. His yearly income was quite a bit more than that of his friend. In addition, his estate, Berk, was known far and wide its beautiful land and wonderful game.

The party was soon abandoned by their charismatic leader as he made a point to be introduced to the principal people at the dance. Each minute led him to a new introduction, new faces, and new young women he humbly asked a dance with. Soon he made his way to Mr. Overland and greeted his family with a wide smile, his bright eyes flitting across each face as he proclaimed that his daughters exceeded the tales of their beauty and grace that he had heard. Jackson—and unfortunately Mrs. Overland, too—noticed that though he spoke to the family as a whole, his eyes never left the face of a blushing Emma. Once his pleasantries were over, he asked her to reserve a dance for him, for he would soon come to collect. She timidly agreed.

His entourage did not appear too devastated at being left to their own devices as they stood amongst themselves, the sisters and Mr. Snoutely sharing sneers and whispers, their eyes devouring each person who passed them. Mr. Haddock, however seemed extremely bored and above it all. His long fingers occasional played with his cuffs, pulled down on his waist coat, adjusted his cravat as his green eyes gazed over the throng of people. Occasionally he would remove himself from the group and pace around the room, his eyes hesitant to meet anyone's as he chose to remain in the acquaintance of only those in his own group. Though rumors had quickly flown through the small room at his ten thousand a-year and his handsome countenance, soon each person was gladly avoiding him as he them. He was cool, distant, and very proud. He only danced twice, once with Ms. Vickson and once with Mrs. Snoutely.

Jackson stood against the wall to the side of a gaggling group of older women from town. His brown eyes followed the movements of Mr. Haddock, annoyance rising in him at each passing moment. He could not understand how a man such as Mr. Liely could be associated with such an arrogant and boring man. Mr. Liely was enjoyable and eager for a fun time. He smiled briefly as his eyes darted to his dancing form entwining in and out of bodies until he clamped hands with Jennifer.

"Dear Jack, why aren't you out dancing? There are many young ladies who are in need of a partner," came a woman's voice at his elbow.

"But then I would have to leave you dear ladies to your own means. I could not be so rude," he responded with a dashing smile as he turned his brown eyes to her.

Mrs. Long laughed as she pushed him away from the wall. "Go and enjoy yourself. It isn't right for you to have a frown on your face. Old ladies like ourselves are quite amused by our gossip."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. With a slight bow and quick parting, he weaved his way to Sarah who sat quietly with their gabbing mother. He held out his hand to her and she accepted with a wide smile. Pulling her to her feet, he led her to the floor and into the next dance. He smiled as he spied Mr. Liely with his eldest sister in tow.

His father had long since gone home during the course of the long night, and now everyone would soon follow suit as the second the last dance began. Jackson had returned to his place by the wall, his chest heaving with exertion as beads of sweat drizzled down the back of his neck. The lack of gentlemen had him dancing the past ten dances, and he would have danced another had his knees not felt like they would protest against carrying his weight at any moment. He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it over his face, collecting the droplets of water that rested on his skin. Taking a deep breath, he pocketed the damp material and made his way to the refreshment table on shaking legs.

The punch bowl was nearly drained, but the young Mr. Overland managed to scoop out enough for a mouthful or two and pour it into one of the few remaining glasses. Resting a hand on the table he leaned on it and took a sip of the warmed liquid. He grimaced slightly. It was better than nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied Mr. Haddock, standing away from the crowd as usual. His features were trained, but Jackson could see the urgency to remove himself from the room underneath. _Well,_ he thought,_ it would acceptable for him to leave, nobody wishes for him to stay. _

Mr. Liely walked up to his friend, an earnest smile on his face as he clamped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

_ Well, maybe one person._

"Come, Haddock! I won't have you standing around here. There are so many beautiful girls here to dance with. My partner would be more than pleased to introduce you to any one of them."

"You know how I feel about dancing. It is not pleasurable unless I am well acquainted with my partner. Your cousins are engaged, and there is no other woman in the room with who such an activity would not prove most difficult."

"Confound it, Haddock! There are plenty of beautiful women here—"

"I fear you are with the only truly beautiful woman in this room. There is no one else who would possibly tempt me."

Mr. Liely's eyes softened as his gaze turned to the eldest Ms. Overland. "She is quite beautiful. But, I will not have you stand here as such. If a no woman here can tempt you to dance, surely there is a gentleman here who would be able to hold his own against you in a discussion. Perhaps Ms. Bennett's brother? I've heard he has quite the mouth on him."

Mr. Haddock scoffed. "A mouth possibly, but what of a brain? He is far too amused with the simple pleasures in life to have any appreciation or any knowledge of a topic worthy of discussion. However, it is not his fault. If he had been born into a better family, I have no doubt he would have been able to…" his voice trailed off as the two began to walk away, taking a turn about the room.

Jackson clenched the glass in his hands until his knuckles turned as white as snow. That man was infuriating. If he had no desire to affiliate with him, he would return the sentiment.

Apart from the incident by the punch bowl, the last bit of the evening went quite well. Mr. Liely exclaimed that he enjoyed the event so much that he must hold a dance at Dreki Vollr, those present invited to attend of course. The Overland family returned home in high spirits to find Mr. Overland still up, a book in his hands with his glasses perched on his nose. He inquired after the rest of the evening and soon regretted the maelstrom that his wife became as she prattled of about the delightful Mr. Liely, how his cousins had adored Emma and how he had dance with her twice. Mr. Haddock did not escape her terrible tongue as she lashed into him and his pride. She was glad he had not been taken with any of her daughters and that they returned such sentiments.

"Ten thousand a-year," she exclaimed, "is not worth the agony it would cause me to bear him as a son-in-law!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! The next chapter is here! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews so far.**

**Ya know, I really do love this idea, and I'm having so much fun with it, but trying to cram all of Hiccup's awkwardness and raw Viking power into a prideful Mr. Darcy while staying true to both characters can be a bit difficult. Phew. I have some work ahead me. At least I have a set direction for the story to ease my struggle!**

**I shall shut up now and let you read. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG', 'HTTYP' or 'P&P'**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jackson and Emma sat alone in the quiet living room across from each other, both pairs of eyes trained on the flickering light of the dying fire. As the lively flames were lulled to a dull ember, the eldest finally allowed herself to speak aloud of the praise she had been cautious in expressing earlier.

"He is just what a gentleman ought to be," she confessed, her eyes softening at her reminiscing as a gentle smile pulled at her lips, "kind, wonderful disposition, spirited and humorous. Not to say you do not also fill these requirements," she added hastily. "But rarely have I met such a man apart from you and Father."

A smirk tugged at the young man's lips. "He is quite handsome as well, wouldn't you say Emma? It certainly completes his character."

He chuckled as a light pink infused his sister's cheeks that he knew was not from the warmth of the fireplace. "Perhaps," she admitted quietly. "I was quite flattered that he asked to dance a second time. It was a great compliment."

"You are always so surprised at such things while I am not. You are wonderful woman, Emma, never believe anything else. He was quite right in being smitten by you. I daresay you are the most sane in this family, especially so if you limit it to the women of the household. He is a nice man, and I give you leave to like him," he answered with a smirk. "You have liked many a stupider man."

"Jack!" she scolded, reaching out a hand to slap him on the knee. "Can you not be serious for one moment?"

He, however, was just beginning to have fun as he jumped from her reach, mischief glinting in his eyes. "It is true. You are far too ready to like someone. I don't think I've heard a complaint or cross word to or of someone from you since I was born."

"I do not wish to judge prematurely," she explained flustered.

"I know, but it is such a rare thing. We see it everywhere, but to meet someone who truly wishes to see the best in people, who is able to take the smallest shred of decency and turn the person who possesses it into a saint—that power lies solely with you, Emma. So, in this case, I am glad to be able the say the man you hold in such high esteem truly does exist in the way you paint him. Congratulations," he ended with a flourished bow.

"Jackson," she warned, her harsh voice betrayed by the laughter hidden underneath.

He met her gaze with a wide smile, and she dissolved into giggles. Once she had calmed down, she reached out a hand from his. He humored her and clasped onto her small fingers. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Jackson leaned down and gave his sister a quick kiss on her forehead. "Anytime," he whispered. "But," he said pulling back, "it's a shame those cousins of his do not share the trait. I wish it was more dominant."

"They are quite pleasant women. Not at first, no, but they are dears once you speak with them. Ms. Vickson is to remain here to keep his house. I believe we will find her a charming neighbor."

The young man groaned as he fell back into his seat. "And here I had hopes that maybe you had started to learn to sort through people," he teased, earning him another light smack.

Sitting back, he listened to his sister continue with her assumptions, but he was not as hopeful as she. He had a feeling that the new resident of Dreki Vollr and his guests would not leave the town as peaceful as they found it.

* * *

The Bennett family lived only a short walk away from the Overlands. Sir Bennett had been involved in the trade business where he had made a substantial fortune and had risen to the honor of knighthood. The honor was perhaps too heady and had given him a sour outlook on his business and his house in the small market town. He decided to quit them both and move his family to a house a few miles away where he was able to sit and reflect on his own importance, and, since unshackled by business, occupy his time by being civil to those who crossed his path. For, though his rank had grown, he did not grow pompous. In fact, he threw his attention to everyone. Knighthood had made him courteous.

His wife was a good woman, not too clever but a valuable neighbor. They had several children; the eldest, being Jennifer, was a free spirited, yet intelligent woman well into her twenties and a childhood friend of Jackson's. She had proved to be the only one willing to keep up with his antics and tomfoolery, and after the ball the previous night, she was curious as to what had dampened his lively mood at the end of the evening. Ever the good friend, she called upon the Overland household near midday.

"The evening certainly began well for you, Jennifer," Mrs. Overland exclaimed once she set eyes on the young woman. "You were Mr. Liely's first choice."

"Yes," she said with a smile, "but he seemed to have preferred his second."

"Oh!" the older woman exclaimed in mock realization. "You mean Emma," she continued to brag, glad of the ability to do so, "I suppose so. He did dance with her twice. He certainly appeared to have admired her—indeed, I rather believe he did. I heard talk about it floating around."

Jennifer nodded politely, her eyes darting around the room until she spied Jackson entering. Her attention turned back to the prattling woman. "I did here that he was speaking to Mr. Robinson who asked him how he was enjoying himself, and whether or not he thought that a many pretty women were present in the room. He immediately responded: 'Oh, yes! The eldest Ms. Overland beyond a doubt is the prettiest. There can be no second opinion on the fact.'"

Mrs. Overland whimpered in joy as she clamped her hands over heart. "Upon my word!" she exclaimed. "Well, that has decided it indeed—I mean if it seems—but, nothing may come from it."

"Emma is a pleasant young woman. I doubt that nothing will come from it."

"You are too sweet, Jennifer."

The young man cleared his throat and stepped further into the room. He smiled at Jennifer before turning to his mother and sisters. "I hope you will allow me to take Ms. Bennett away from your company."

Without waiting for an answer, he held his arm out to his friend. "How about a walk through the gardens?"

Smiling, Jennifer accepted his offer and excused herself from his family.

"So tell me," she began once they were out of earshot of the house, "what caused your foul mood last night?"

"I don't know what you are speaking of."

"Come on, Jack," she begged as she pulled him to a stop and turned him to face her. "You were enjoying yourself until the end. I saw you near that Mr. Haddock. Did he say something to offend you?"

"Not at all," the young Mr. Overland responded tersely.

"You're lying. I've known you since I was five, Jack."

He sighed and continued walking. "Alright, yes, he said something," he admitted.

"Well, it must have been a great insult to have angered you. You're too free spirited to let a small comment affect you so. Besides, you can be quite witty with your own insults when the fancy suits you," she continued as she fell into step next to him.

He laughed as he reached down to hold her hand as they walked, the harsh sun beating down on their bare necks as dull buzzes droned in the warm air.

"Well," he began good-naturedly, "he pondered the possibility of me having a brain in my possession, and that I am too amused by simpler things to comprehend the bigger ideas."

"Surly it could not have been that bad," his friend insisted, appalled by the words she was hearing.

A smirk crept across the brown haired man's face. "You sound like Emma. She informed me that she had spoken to Ms. Vickson and had been told by her that he does not speak much unless he is with intimate acquaintances and to them he his most pleasant."

"I can believe that, and you certainly can too, Jack."

"Perhaps, but an inability to mingle doesn't excuse one from crude comments made in the presence of the person they are directed at."

"Maybe he did not see you," Ms. Bennett tried to reason.

"It does not excuse his insufferable pride."

"His pride," the young woman pondered, "does not offend me as pride would usually in another. There is an excuse for it. He is a very fine young man with family, fortune, and everything in his favor. I believe that warrants one to think highly of himself. He has a right to be proud."

"That is true," he sighed in agreement, "and I could easily forgive such a fault of his pride if he had not attacked mine."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him before laughing and tightening her grip briefly on his hand before letting go to walk ahead.

"What?" Jackson asked.

She shook her head and smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at him. "You are one to speak of pride."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I have never met one more prideful than you," she responded on the beat. "You're free spirited, you're passionate and you know it. You will not suffer someone to tell you contrary."

"Because they would be an ill-educated fool if they believed such descriptions not to be true."

The young woman only laughed and turned from her, her bright eyes focusing on a pale butterfly that flitted over the path in front of her.

"Jenny?" he asked in confusion.

When she only continued her chuckles and began to leave him behind, he shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

Mrs. Overland soon dragged her daughters and son to call upon those in Dreki Vollr, and the visit was returned. The eldest Ms. Overland soon grew on the ladies that resided there. The mother and younger sisters were frowned upon and deemed not worth speaking to while a wish to become better acquainted with the eldest two was expressed.

Emma received the attention with pleasure and obliged their wish. Jackson, however, saw their manners as capricious and pompous, even towards his sister, and could not bring himself to enjoy their company for any length of time. Though, perhaps their kindness to her was most likely from the influence of Mr. Liely's admiration of her and had some value in it.

As for the gentleman, it was apparent that he was quite taken with her, and, to Jackson, it was equally so that she was with him. He found some pleasure that her feelings were not likely to be discovered by the general population of the world since his sister had such a composure and consistent cheerfulness that would prevent such suspicions, and he shared his feelings with his friend.

"Perhaps now it is pleasant," she stated after mulling the situation over, "but if she remains so guarded it may become a disadvantage. If a woman conceals her affection from the object of it with the same skill, she may lose the opportunity."

When her eyes observed the confusion puckering Jackson's brow, she sighed and explained, "There is vanity in every attachment—very few have a heart that is able to truly love another without encouragement. A woman does best to show more affection than she feels. Liely admires your sister—of that I have no doubt—but he may never feel more than that if she does not help him."

"But she does, as much as her character allows," he defended. "I can see the affection she feels for him in her, and if he is unable to do so as well, perhaps he is stupid man."

"Remember, Jack," Jennifer warned, "he does not know her as you do."

"But, I would assume that if a woman was partial to a man, and doesn't work to conceal it, he must find out," he responded after a moment's pause.

"Perhaps," she responded with a small smile, "he must, but it does not always work out as such. He must see enough of her, and though they meet often, it is never for many hours together."

She shook her head lightly as if to relieve a previous thought and met the eyes of her friend earnestly. "Liely and Emma always see each other in large parties; it is impossible that every moment would be of them talking between themselves. Emma must make the most of each minute granted to her to gain his attention. Once she has him, there will be time for falling in love."

Jackson sighed as he shook his head. "It's a good plan, if there was nothing in the goal except getting married. You know Emma's feelings, and those are not them. Besides, what is a marriage if there is no love? I can't see the fun in that."

"Things are simpler for you than it is for us. A woman does not always have the convenience of loving whom she marries."

"Things were easier when we were younger. Marriage was such a distant concept that would eventual trample out the fun."

"Perhaps for you," Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Don't tell me you would fantasize about such a day," he groaned.

"I was a young girl, Jack, of course I would at times."

"And here I had thought I had found someone to have fun with."

"Are you saying we never had fun?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised high.

"I'm saying my view of you has changed drastically," he countered back with a laugh.

Ms. Bennett soon followed suit and collapsed into her own set of giggles.

The young Mr. Overland smiled as he wished, as he had most of his life, that such things would remain permanent.

So focused on what he wished to keep permanent and his observations of Mr. Liely's attention towards his sister, Jackson was far from suspecting that he was becoming an object of fascination to that of his friend. Mr. Haddock had first barely allowed him a brain and with each time they met he had looked to criticize his lack of knowledge. But, with each meeting and comments shared, he was beginning to see the intelligence that lay hidden underneath his comical personality. He was loath to admit that perhaps this man was not all what he appeared to be at first, and began to wish to know more of him. And as he grew to admire the hidden knowledge, his heart began to soften towards his outgoing personality which, if he were to be truthful, was quite refreshing and endearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! Thank you for all the support so far! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review with what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG', 'HTTYD' or 'P&P'**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I believe I have two of the silliest girls!" Mr. Overland exclaimed as he studied the flurry of remarks on soldiers twirling around the living room after a visit to town.

"Mr. Overland," his wife admonished.

Sarah ducked her head shyly while Mary jutted her chin forward, a challenging glint flickering across her bright eyes.

"If Mary spent at least half the energy she does on soldiers on reading instead, she might be a well-learned woman soon."

"Perhaps I would not spend so much time with soldiers, Papa, if you let learn to fight."

"You know I cannot allow that, Mary," he sighed.

"Which is precisely why I must speak with soldiers. They appear to be the only ones who care about what I want," she huffed as she stood and rushed from the room.

Sarah bit her lip as she stood up and quietly excused herself to follow after Mary in hopes of calming her. Jackson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes he wondered how she was able to put up with his youngest sister.

"Mr. Overland," the old woman complained, "you shouldn't expect young girls to have the same sense as those older. When I was her age, dare I say, I thought of officers more than she did; I used to like a red coat myself—and, sometimes in my heart I still do. If a young colonel would desire one of my girls, I would not deny him."

Her husband sighed as he closed the book in his hands and rested it on his lap. "Perhaps, but you did not wish to be one. And if any young man approaches who is capable and willing to handle Mary, by God, I will not begrudge him the privilege."

Mrs. Overland opened her mouth to reply but was thankfully prevented from doing so by the entrance of a footman. All eyes watched carefully as he presented a note to the eldest Ms. Overland and awaited a reply. The young woman's mother could not wait patiently and was soon calling out to know who had sent it and what it said.

Emma's eyes glanced over the parchment before stating simply, "It is from Ms. Vickson."

At the urging from her mother and a nod of encouragement from her brother, she swallowed and read it aloud:

"My dear Friend,

If you are not compassionate enough to dine with my sister and myself tonight, I fear we shall be in danger of hating each other the rest of our lives. A whole day between two women can never end well and without quarrel. Come as soon as you receive this. My cousin and the gentlemen are to dine out tonight.

Yours ever,

Abigail Vickson"

"Dining out," her mother remarked sullenly, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage, Mama?" Emma asked as she folded the letter and rested it on her lap.

The woman paused and looked at her curiously before responding, "No, dear. You had better go on horseback."

"But it's going to rain, Mother!" Jackson exclaimed in shock of his mother's antics.

"Precisely," she snapped. "Your sister will have to stay the night."

"They can offer her a ride home," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," she sighed, "The gentlemen will have the coach."

"I would much rather going in the coach," Emma piped up quietly, not wishing for her brother and mother to fall into argument.

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses," the old woman explained in a no-nonsense tone. "They are wanted in the farm, are they not, Mr. Overland?"

"They are wanted more often than I can get them," he responded dully as he picked his book back up.

"But are they engaged?" Jackson demanded from his father a little harsher than he had intended.

"Yes," he father answered simply, ignorant of the crestfallen look that had fallen across his son's face and the one of rapturous joy that painted his wife's.

* * *

The young man sat in the seat near the window, his head resting in his palm as his long fingers entwined around the brown strands of hair. He flinched as a loud drum roll of thunder grew in crescendo until it cut off with an earsplitting blast. The soft pattered of rain drove against the window without rest; the consistency began to drive him mad as he struggled to see what lay outside through the onslaught of water.

His mother bustled into the room humming quite happily. His eyes flickered to her with a glare. Emma had not been gone long before the rain had started, and she was perfectly at ease with the predicament she had placed her daughter in. The eldest Overland daughter would not be returning to her house that night.

"This was a good struck of genius," Mrs. Overland exclaimed for the umpteenth time as she walked to the window and pushed back a lace curtain to peer out into the indiscernible darkness.

Jackson swallowed the worry gnawing at his stomach and stood, exiting the room to leave his mother to her happy praises.

* * *

The family sat in a silent breakfast—well, as silent as the lady of the house would allow it. Her husband had a book propped up in his hand as he ate. Her youngest daughter was still fuming over the incident the other day and Sarah was quiet as always. Her son was brewing with fury and worry—a dangerous combination. She, however, could not contain her pride of her brilliancy.

As she prattled away, a servant entered with a letter for Jackson. He took it and quickly opened it to read what was written inside:

"My dear Jack,

I fear that I find myself ill this morning. I suppose having one's clothes drenched thoroughly will do that. My friends will not hear of me returning until I am well. They also insist on calling for a doctor. Therefore, do not be alarmed; I am in good hands. Except for a sore throat and headache I am fine.

Yours,

Emma"

"What's that you've got there, Jackson?" his mother asked.

He begrudgingly obliged by reading it aloud.

His father sighed and shut his book. "Well, my dear," he announced, "if your daughter should die of illness, it will be a comfort to know it was all in the pursuit of Mr. Liely, and under your orders," he finished bitterly as he stood from his seat and stalked from the room.

"I'm not afraid of her dying!" she called after him. "People do not die of a cold. She will be taken care of."

The young Mr. Overland felt the parchment crinkle under his fingers as his mother turned back to her children as stated, "As long as she stays there, all will be well. "

His worry had increased tenfold by the words of the letter. He could not see her so knowing full well that he could have been firmer on her not going. If she were to die—no, that would not happen. His resolution secured, he stood from the table, abandoning his food and declared he was going to see her.

"Don't be foolish!" his mother cried after him. "In all this mud you will hardly be presentable when you arrive. She will be fine, Jackson."

"I will be presentable to Emma," he hollered over his shoulder. "Which is all I care for," he murmured to himself as he snatched a cape from the entry and left his house, the fresh mud clinging desperately to his boots.

The door slammed shut behind him and he turned to see his two sisters rushing down the lane after him. "What are you doing?" he asked once they were closer.

"We'll go as far as town with you," Mary said simply as she continued to walk. "If we make haste, we can see the regime before they leave."

Jackson rolled his eyes, but accepted their company. One more visit would not hurt his sister, but he couldn't say he would be sad to see the soldiers leave soon.

* * *

Once he had parted with his sisters, the young Mr. Overland increased his pace, his brown cape fluttering around his body in the chilled breeze. He quickly abandoned the road and elected to cut across the fields in hopes of reaching Dreki Vollr sooner. Leaping over puddles with impatience he raced faster, his heart hammering against his ribcage. When the house finally appeared over the ridge of a dull green hill, he allowed his pace to slow. He bent over, his hands clasping his knees, and struggled to regain his breath. Jackson huffed as he pushed himself up and down the hill and up the drive.

The door was answered by a man whose face screwed up at his disheveled sight. Paying no attention to the look, he pushed his way inside with a quick explanation of who he was. He was escorted inside to a small parlor where all were present except his sister. His appearance caused a great deal of surprise amongst the ladies and gentlemen gathered there.

"I'm sorry to impose," he said as flatly as he could through panting breaths, "but I was informed by Emma that she was ill. I came immediately."

He was greeted by a flurry of compliments from the ladies, remarking on his health and his kindness as a brother.

Mr. Liely stood up and walked to him, a worried smile on his face. "I am glad you came. You are very dear to your sister, and I'm sure your presence will speed her recovery."

The young man nodded and eagerly followed him from the room, leaving before the two other gentlemen in the room could break their silence. ForMr. Snoutley, his mouth releasing his thoughts would not have proved stimulating as the only thing on his mind was his breakfast. Mr. Haddock, on the other hand, would have presented an interesting discussion if he had accidentally remarked on how he doubted the occasion called for such exertion.

Emma was delighted by the sight of her brother's arrival, and the man of the house soon left them to their own devices. Jackson smiled at his sister who lay pale and weak underneath the covers of the bed. Her brow was covered by a thin layer of sweat and dark puddles pooled underneath her now dull eyes.

He removed his cape and tossed onto the foot of the bed. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it to his sister's side where he was in easy reach of the water basin and pitcher.

"Mother should not have let you come out," he said sullenly as his eyes gazed upon her pathetic form.

"She meant well," his sister croaked.

"That still does not excuse her," he rebutted as he poured the chilled water into the basin and picked up a cloth that was lying idly on the table. He dipped it into the water and rang the excess out before pressing the damp material to his sister's brow.

"That does not mean you should not forgive her, Jack," Emma said in a hushed voice.

He only grunted in response before he smirked, ready to put the serious discussion behind them. "At least Mr. Liely is concerned for you."

"He and his cousins have been kind," she gave him tentatively.

"No, Emma, you know of what I speak. They are only kind to you because of him. He is completely besotted by you and has most likely not stopped worrying over your health since you fell ill. You saw those circles under his eyes," he teased. "He must not have slept last night; his worry was tormenting his soul too much."

"Jack," Emma tried to admonish around her shy smile.

He only laughed and removed the warmed cloth to dip it back into the water. "I have to admit, the response I received when I appeared before everyone was quite frightful. They must not have known what to do with me. And the look Mr. Haddock gave me—if he had believed me lacking a brain before, I am certain he is more resolute in his opinion now."

"You're too harsh on him, Jack."

"I am exactly what I need to be in response to how he acts."

A sad smile crept across his sister's face and he forced a chuckle. "Let's move on from this dull chatter. I came to help you get better, and laughter is the best medicine."

"Jack, are you going—"

"Yes," he responded, his smile widening as he jumped from his seat and dashed to the large windows, shutting the curtains.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"You used to enjoy it when we were younger," he whined with a pout as he turned up the oil lamp and pulled the table it was on further from the wall, removing all other objects from its surface.

"When we were younger, Jack. Such activities should not take up the time of a gentleman."

"You used to enjoy my shadows."

"I still do."

"Then there is no problem," he responded with a smirk as he clamped his hands together and placed them in front of the lamp.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the drawing room downstairs, the other occupants of the house sat in conference.

"Can you believe his appearance?" Mrs. Snoutley exclaimed. "He appeared to be a wild man. Dare I say I was scared for my life when he barged into the parlor with his eyes blazing."

"Indeed," her sister agreed. "I could hardly keep my composure. And, at any rate, it was completely nonsensical to come at all. His sister's illness did not warrant such exertion. She is perfectly fine here."

"Yes, and did you see the mud on his boots? It had even splashed onto his trousers. No concern for his appearance at all."

"That may be how he appeared," Mr. Liely said, "but I hardly took it in. I thought he appeared to be the picture of a concerned brother—nothing more or less. The mud on his boots escaped my notice."

"You noticed didn't you, Mr. Haddock? If you had been ill, would you suffer your sister to have made such an appearance?"

"Certainly not," he stated. "But if she were the one ill, I can say I would not have acted any different than Mr. Overland."

Ms. Vickson huffed in a fluster at his unexpected answer. Taking a deep breath, she changed the subject. "I regard Emma Overland as a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart that she settles well. But with such a father and mother, and her low connections, I'm afraid there is no chance of it."

"Did you not say their uncle is an attorney?" her sister asked.

"Yes, and they have another who lives in Cheapside," she exclaimed in disgust, happy to move the conversation to an easier topic.

"That is capital!" her sister laughed.

"If they had uncles to fill Cheapside," interrupted Mr. Liely, "it would not make them any less agreeable."

"Oh yes, and it certainly increases their opportunity to marry anyone of consideration in this world," his friend muttered sarcastically.

To his remark, he had no reply, but his cousins agreed readily and continued to indulge themselves in idle chatter about their friend's pathetic relations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers! Next chapter is here! Please leave me a review with what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG', 'HTTYD' or 'P&P'**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

At half past six, Jackson was summoned to dinner. Reluctantly he left his dozing sister under the care of a servant to oblige the invitation. When he reached the table, many questions were sent his way on Emma's well-being and when his answer was not favorable, many remarks came from Mr. Liely's cousins on how grieved they were by her illness. But soon, they commented no more of the matter and were indifferent towards their dear friend which only solidified Mr. Overland's original dislike.

Mr. Liely, in fact, was the only one he was able to endure during the meal. His anxiety for his sister was evident, and his attentions to her well-being pleased Jackson. It was only through his good grace that he did not feel as an intruder for he was recognized by none but him at the table. Ms. Vickson was caught up in prattling away in Mr. Haddock's ear, and her sister sat at mute attention. Mr. Snoutley was a man too preoccupied with food, cards and his own personage to carry a worthy conversation for any length of time.

When the meal was over, he was reluctantly pulled into the drawing-room. The others soon sat around the card table and invited him to join. He declined with the excuse of only staying a short while before returning to his sister; a book would satisfy that purpose quite well.

"You prefer reading to cards?" Mrs. Snoutley exclaimed.

"Mr. Overland," her sister explained, "despises cards. He is a great reader and finds no pleasure in anything else, much like his father."

"I don't deserve such criticism nor praise," Jackson retorted, the hair on his hackles raising. "I am not a great reader, and I find pleasure in more things than you are acquainted with. As for the cards, I fear I would shame you if I played. You are not used to a clever opponent and severe losses."

"Perhaps, then, you would care to grace us with your skills?" Mr. Haddock inquired, his lips twitching upwards.

"You heard the fellow," his friend exclaimed as he pulled his intent gaze from his cards, "he will be with us only a short while. Leave him to his book if it gives him pleasure!"

Jackson smiled gratefully at the man as he approached the table to where a few books lay and gingerly began picking through them. The back of his neck prickled and his eyes darted over to meet the green ones that observed each movement he made. His lips pressed into a firm line just as Mr. Liely looked over at him.

"I apologize for the small collection. I do wish it larger for your benefit and my credit, but I am not one to sit idle and read for any length on time. I own more than I—though I am ashamed to admit it—have ever looked into."

The young man smiled kindly and shook his head. "This is a reasonable selection. No need to be ashamed."

"I am quite astonished," said Ms. Vickson, "that your father left so small a collection. However, Mr. Haddock, you have such a delightful library!"

"It ought to be good," he replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Many generations have worked at it."

"And you have added so much to it, you are always buying books."

"Learning is pivotal. I cannot understand the neglect of a family library."

"I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauty of that noble place. Thomas, when you build your house, I wish it to be half as delightful as Berk."

"I wish it may as well."

The conversation between the occupants of the card table struck a chord of curiosity in Jackson, and he could not help but listen in. His fingers gentle grazed over the spines of the books, opening an occasional one to glance over the printing without truly reading it. Mary had been right to accuse him of eavesdropping, but it was true that he at least knew how to do it. He could never resist the temptation; the thrill was too fun to pass. Suppressing a smirk over the fact that the party present barely even noted him when he was speaking and attempting to be noted, he finally grabbed a book and took a seat. He held the book up to his eyes and opened his ears.

"Has Ms. Haddock grown since spring?" asked Ms. Vickson as she leaned over to Mr. Haddock. "Will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. Her head would perhaps reach Mr. Overland's shoulder," he answered simply.

Jackson's fingers tightened at the mention of his name.

"Mr. Overland, could you stand for a moment?" he heard.

He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. Perhaps this would be harder than he thought. He closed the book and stood, arching his eyebrows as Abigail looked over him. She gave him a curt nod and turned away, telling him he was dismissed. Mr. Haddock's eyes however were slower to leave him and only finally pulled away when the woman at his elbow exclaimed, "How I long to see her again!"

The young man sat back down more than ready to leave. This company presented no source of amusement, but his curiosity had to be satiated. So, he stayed.

"I have never met anyone who was such a pleasure to know," the blonde continued cheerily. "Such composure, such manners, and so extremely accomplished for her age! Her portraits are quite exquisite. You should be proud, Mr. Haddock."

"I am."

"It amazes me," his friend said as he shuffled through the cards in his hands, "how young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished as they all are."

"All ladies accomplished! Dear Thomas, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think," he defended himself. They all can paint, play the piano and sew. I do not know any one who cannot do this. I have never met a lady without being told of how accomplished she was."

"Though I can agree on such a general assumption, the word is applied to many women who do not deserve such praise. I have only met a handful of women I would consider to truly accomplished."

"I agree," Ms. Vickson said.

Jackson could not hold his tongue any longer. His heart pounded in his ears as his mind resolutely decided that it was his sisters that they were referring to, and if it was not them it was easily the young women of the city. He could not sit idly by and allow them to degrade them so. "Then you must expect a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, I do," he answered simply.

"Certainly," his faithful assistant jumped in, "no one can be truly accomplished if they do not surpass what is met by others. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages. And, in addition," she continued smugly, "she must possess a certain air, a manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions. Otherwise, I fear it is only half deserved."

"All this she should possess," added Haddock, "in addition to the improvement of her mind by reading and a passion for life and family."

"I'm not surprised that you have only met a few accomplished women," retorted Jackson. "I am surprised you have managed to make the acquaintance of any if they must live up to such conditions. You are quite harsh on the sex, Mr. Haddock."

He arched an eyebrow at the unexpected retorted. He crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair, his cards lying abandoned on the table as he studied the young ma across the room from him.

"In addition to finding such a list of demanded characteristics incredibly harsh, I do also find it a bit lacking. Would you not consider a sense of humor to be a defining characteristic in an accomplished woman? Surely, a woman must be able to find joy and amusement."

"I find a sense of humor in anyone to be nothing more than tiresome and irksome at best."

"Well, it is no wonder you are still single then," Jackson rebutted. "For all the women I have met worthy of marriage had a sense of humor."

"Which begs the question of why you have yet to marry," interrupted Ms. Vickson.

The young Mr. Overland clamped his mouth shut and quickly dismissed himself from the room. Such personal matters were not in need to be discussed by such a congregation.

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep and Jackson was bored out of his mind. His eyes glanced at the clock across the room. It had been nearly three hours since he sent word to his mother. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that she was waiting to come in hopes of her daughter and Liely growing closer, but it still angered him that his mother was so desperate to marry her daughters off.

But, she should at least have sent a kinder letter than one stating simply that her daughter was to remain as long as possible. It wouldn't have hurt her to come and see how she was fairing, to ensure that her daughter was well looked after. Well, he wouldn't leave until Emma was able to do so.

Sighing, he stood and smoothed out his shirt and straightened his waistcoat. He was loathed to mingle with the others of the house, but it would be best to give his sister time to enjoy her rest. Without further thought, he silently left the room.

As he stepped into the drawing-room he found Mr. Liely and Mr. Snoutley were at the card table while the latter's wife sat and watched with bored eyes. Her sister sat on the chaise, her bright eyes observing the frame of Mr. Haddock bent over the desk as he scrawled away.

Jackson paused as he gazed at the man. _Left-handed. Curious,_ he pondered as he sat in an available chair and picked up a book from nearby. Focusing of what was written however, proved to be a difficult task as Ms. Vickson insisted on commenting frequently on Mr. Haddock's handwriting, the evenness of his lines or the length of the letter without concern for the annoyance that began to stiffen the shoulders of the man's frame as his grip on his pen tightened.

Curious as always, the young Mr. Overland's warm eyes consistently flickered to the two figures every few minutes, mirth pooling in their depths as he wondered how the man would appear when he lost his composure.

"How delighted Ms. Haddock will be to receive such a letter!" the blonde exclaimed.

Her remark was met by a silent roll of the eyes, and Jackson had to bite back a smirk.

"You write uncommonly fast," she tried again.

"I write as quickly as a horse that has lost a shoe," he replied quickly, and the young man's struggle to not smile became harder.

Ms. Vickson appeared flustered as her mouth gaped for a few minutes before she quickly recovered. "How many letters you must have to write in the course of a year! How dull and tedious I would find such a task."

"You should be congratulating yourself then that they have fallen into my duty and not yours."

"Please tell your sister that I miss her," she attempted.

He rested his pen on the desk and turned to face her. "If she reads such a sentiment again from you, I fear she will grow bored of my letter. It is beginning to appear that you spoke and I dictated," he said before returning to his writing.

The young brunet rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide the smile that was pulling at his lips. This was proving quite enjoyable. He had never imagined such a prideful man capable of such sarcasm.

Ms. Vickson stood, a pleasant smile straining across her lips as she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder as she peered over to observe his writing. "How are you able to write so evenly?" she asked yet again.

He elected to not answer.

"Tell your sister that I am delight to hear of her improvement with the—what was the instrument you gave her called again?"

"A guitar."

"Yes! Tell her I am happy to hear that she has taken to it so well."

"I have no room to do justice to such momentous congratulations. Perhaps, you would care to write a letter to her yourself?"

"It's of no consequence," she mumbled, waving a hand dismissively. "I will see her in January. Do you always write such charming, long letters to her, Mr. Haddock?"

"They are generally this length, but as to charming—I'm afraid I'm not the one to answer that."

"It is a rule with me that a person able to write long letters with ease cannot write ill."

"Well, then," Jackson decided to enter the conversation at last, he was enjoying the show but her voice was grating on his nerves, "maybe you should best leave him to write. I am sure that if you drone on in his ear long enough we will write ill and then where would your conjecture find footing?"

He then proceeded to excuse himself to see how is sister was fairing. He left in such a flurry so as to hide the laughter bubbling up in him that he was unaware of the lopsided grin that was creeping across the face of the man at the desk.

* * *

Ms. Vickson was beginning to feel Mr. Haddock's attention slowly slipping from her to the young man who was staying with them under the guise of caring for his sister. The reason, however, was lost on her. He had no connections and his manners were hardly refined. Besides, he was too cheeky for her liking and always seemed to be laughing at her, as if enjoying a show that he occasionally acted in from the sidelines. Her cousin was a better fit for a friend and companion for Mr. Haddock, and she would be sure he knew that.

The next day they were walking together through the gardens his green eyes fixed in the distance as he guided her. Her hand was nestled tightly in the crook of his arm as she studied his firm features. A flutter of feathers overhead startled her and she watched as a flock of doves flew amongst the branches above them. Her eyes turned back to the man alongside her to see his eyes study the animals wistfully.

She cleared her throat and once his attention settled on her she said, "I hope you plan to make frequent visits. His family will surly wish to know you. And, of course, you must allow them to visit Berk; you must not appear closed off to your friend's family. Of course, too much and it might appear to be charity; you'll soon find Berk flooded with the population of Cheapside.—And, if I may digress for the moment, you might wish to check the mouth and…free nature of the man you wish to befriend."

"Have you anything else you wish to advise me on?"

"Yes," she began but was interrupted by her sister calling to her. She looked over her shoulder to spy her sister on the arm of Mr. Overland heading up the path towards them

"I did not know you intended to walk today," she said, fearing she had been overheard.

"You were quite rude," Mrs. Snoutley complained as she grew closer. "Running off without informing me. Liely's disappeared and Mr. Snoutley is contently dozing. I had to request the services of this young man to escort me here."

The woman huffed as she let go of the young man's arm and latched onto Mr. Haddock's free one, leaving her escort to stand in the path by himself.

The copper haired gentleman sensed their rudeness and said to no one in particular, "Perhaps we should move to the avenue. I'm afraid this path is too narrow for our party."

Jackson simply laughed as he began stepping backwards away from the group. "No, stay just as you are. You paint such a beautiful picture; I'd hate to ruin it. I will be fine on my own."

Without another word, he sprang down the path with childlike enthusiasm as Mr. Haddock was pulled in the opposite direction.

"You should choose your friends carefully," Ms. Vickson warned. "A young man has no right to act as such. I'm sure he is a child in mind as well as action. You would grow weary of him very soon."

The gentleman only huffed slightly as he continued down the path, stuck between the idle gossip of the sisters on his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! Next chapter here! Thank you for the continued support with this story. I'm going on vacation next week, and I don't if I'll be able to get a chapter up. If I don't, don't worry, I'll pick this right back up the week after. Enjoy, and please leave a review with what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG, 'HTTYD' or 'P&P'**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jackson sat in the silent drawing room amongst the other inhabitants of Dreki Vollr at the urging of his sister. She had insisted that he stop worrying over her and go and mingle. He had tried to convince her that such an idea was not appealing, but she had all but physically forced him to. '_Though_,' he admitted with a smirk, '_she had been fairly close to that.'_

Mr. Snoutley had suggested a game of cards but his sister-in-law quickly shot it down, informing him that no one in the party desired to play. The silence of the group had justified her statement, and he had stretched himself out on a sofa and quickly fallen asleep, his mouth gaping open as a gently hum of snoring rumbled his chest. His wife entertained herself by fiddling with the bracelets and rings that adorned her.

Mr. Liely sat on the chaise, his legs stretched out in front of him and his dark haired head planted in his palm. His eyelids threatened to close him off from the world at any moment. Mr. Haddock had sat himself down in a chair with a book firmly gripped in his hands as his bright eyes devoured the pages in front of him. Ms. Vickson sat near him with a book of her own draped on her lap, but her eyes spent more time on the pages of Haddock's book than her own and would inquire after one thing or another. Her attempts at conversation failed when he answered her swiftly, his eyes never leaving his book, and continued reading.

From his seat, the young Mr. Overland watched all this play out halfway between amused and bored. The idea that his sister believed this entertaining company for him.

The blonde yawned as she closed her book and said, "It is so pleasant to spend an evening this way. There is no better enjoyment than reading. When I have a house of my own, I will be miserable if I do not have an excellent library."

Jackson felt a smirk creeping across his lips when no one made a reply, and she yawned again to hide her embarrassment. The woman tossed her book aside to the cushions next to her, her eyes darting around the room for a source of amusement. Sighing, she stood and began to walk around the room.

The young Mr. Overland had to admit she had a charming and elegant figure, and he felt another smirk rising at Ms. Vickson's growing frustration in not catching the eye of Mr. Haddock with her activity. He was surprised when, after he had returned his gaze to his book, a hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He peered up through stray strands of brown hair to see the young woman's smiling face looking down at him.

"Mr. Overland, let me persuade you to be my escort as I take a turn about the room.—I assure you it is quite refreshing," she added.

He was barely given a moment to respond before her fingers were clamped around his elbow, and she pulled him to his feet. By doing so, she succeeded in the real pursuit she was after, Mr. Haddock looked up from his book to fix his curious eyes on the unlikely pair. The young woman smirked as she drew the young man at her arm around the room, her eyes darting to meet the gaze she so desperately sought. She invited him to join them in their turn about the room, but he declined, causing a playful smirk to flicker across her face.

"What ever could he mean?" she asked the young man at her side.

"I would not assume to know," he answered curtly.

"Shall we ask him?"

"No," he responded with a smirk. "He thrives on being cryptic. His mystery causes confusion in others and heightens his pride. Our surest way of keeping him remotely sane is to disappoint is expectations."

Ms. Vickson, however, could not disappoint the man and asked for a reason and explanation for his actions.

He smiled and said, "I have no objection in explaining them, as doing so would have no effect on _my _pride whatsoever."

Once brown eyes flickered over to his, his grin grew wider as he explained, "You either chose this method of passing the time because you are in each other's confidence or you wish to make an impression. If the former, I would only be in the way. If the latter, well, let's just say I am perfectly impressionable where I sit."

The woman laughed, smiling at a great achievement she believed to be hers. "I've never heard any thing so horrible. How will we punish him?" she asked.

Jackson shrugged, his eyes never leaving Mr. Haddock's face. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristling. If it was wit he was in want of for a laugh, he would give him wit. "I don't know. If you have the inclination to embarrass him, tease him—laugh at him. I can offer you no better suggestion. You know him better than I."

"Oh, but I don't," she continued, prattling on for attention's sake. "Our friendship has not revealed such a thing to me. You cannot tease a man with a calm temper. As for laughter—he lacks a quality that would suffer laughter."

"Really?" the young man asked, arching an eyebrow. "It is quite uncommon to lack a trait that brings amusement to others. I hope he is able to remedy it, and if not, I'm afraid we can no longer be acquaintances. I enjoy a laugh and could not be long in the presence of someone unable to bring me it."

Mr. Haddock matched his raised eyebrow and explained as he leaned back in his chair, "Ms. Vickson has given me more credit than is do. For any man, however wise, can be rendered ridiculous by a person whose only skill in life is to make a joke."

Taking offense, Jackson struggled to keep his composure as he replied, "Of course there are such people, but I believe I'm not one. I never ridicule what is wise or good. Follies, nonsense, whims, and even inconsistencies bring me amusement and always will. But, these traits are ones you appear to be without."

"Under instruction of my father I have tried to avoid such weaknesses."

"Such pride," he remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be under good regulation."

The young man finally looked away in attempt to hide a smirk at the hypocrisy.

Eager to bring attention back to herself, Ms. Vickson said, "Has your examination ended? What is the result of Mr. Haddock?"

"Oh, I am convinced he is without fault," he muttered.

"No," he defended. "I made no such pretension. I have them, but they are not whims or result of a spirit that knows no restraint. I find myself to precautious around new comers, and I cannot forgive follies and betrayal as soon as I should."

"That's quite a fault indeed," Jackson replied. "Resentment is quite unforgiving, I cannot laugh at such a thing."

"Shall we have some music?" exclaimed the blonde, growing frustrated with her inability to participate in the conversation.

* * *

When word came a few days later that Mrs. Overland would call to retrieve her daughter and son, Mr. Liely was quite depressed that his guests would soon leave. He was worried that Emma was not well enough to move, but she insisted that she was and that she was eager to see her family. He could not deny her and reluctantly agreed.

The news was welcomed by Mr. Haddock who believed Jackson had been at Dreki Vollr long enough. The young man piqued his interest more than he felt appropriate—and, he did not care for the incivility that he was shown by Ms. Vickson and her sister. He had grown to be careful of the attention he directed at the young man and the enthusiasm he felt when he challenged an opinion. The young man had a refreshing wit, but he would be damned if the sisters found out, so he had contented himself with silent observation and appreciation.

Jackson was jubilant about finally being able to leave the household. He had enjoyed the kindness of his host, but the guests stifled him beyond belief. Fun was unheard of, and he had only felt reprieve when he had sat with his sister in attempt to lighten her mood.

When Mrs. Overland arrived with her two youngest, the young Mr. Overland was on edge with worry about what would spill from his mother's mouth or what social travesty Mary would speak off. He was not immune to the looks of disapproval Mrs. Snoutley and Ms. Vickson gave the fiery red head as she spoke of her joy in spending time with officers and the discussions of weapons that they would indulge her with. It wasn't soon enough when the women finally crammed into the family carriage, the older woman spewing her consistent and repetitive thanks.

The young man gave a brief farewell to each person of the household: the briefest being to Mr. Haddock once he saw a spark behind the man's eye. He joined the driver and breathed a sigh of relief as the tension left his shoulders with each second of increased distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, readers! Next chapter is here. Things are starting to pile up here for me with the start of college approaching, and I don't know if I will be able to keep up my weekly updates. I will try, but I'm not going to be able to promise anything. I hope you understand!**

**As always, please leave a review! I enjoy reading what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' 'HTTYD' or 'P&P'**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I hope that you have ordered a good dinner for today," Mr. Overland announced to his wife at breakfast. "I am expecting an addition to our family."

Her brow puckered in confusion. "Who? I know of nobody. Unless it is Jennifer Bennett," she finished flippantly, "in which case, my dinners are good enough for her."

Clearing his throat, the older man wiped his mouth before continuing. "The person I speak of is a gentleman and a stranger."

The woman's eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together. "A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Liely. Why Emma, you never spoke of this. I am sure I will be glad to see Mr. Liely. But—how unlucky. We are out of fish—"

"He is not the gentleman," her husband interrupted.

"Is-is not? Than who is?"

"He is a man I ever never seen before."

All eyes were on him, arched eyebrows high and brushing hairlines. He took a moment to smile and enjoy the full attention of his family that he finally had on himself. The man leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his legs.

"About a month ago," he began, "I received a letter. It was from my cousin, Mr. Black, who, when I am dead, may turn you out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh, my dear!" his wife exclaimed. "I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray, do not talk of that horrendous man. It is the hardest thing in the world that your estate should be giving away without consideration to your son. If I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it."

"Mother," Jackson groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "It is to repay for a debt he has yet to pay back. If you had been better at keeping books than Father perhaps he would have allowed you to help. But, seeing as you cannot go a week without purchasing lace, you truly have no grounds of argument on financial. He has done the best he can with such a large debt and medium income."

But, as always, Mrs. Overland refused to see reason and the logic of the simple fact. She couldn't believe in the fairness of the property being cruelly snagged away from the family without thought or care for the future of her children. Emma and Jackson continued to try and resolve the problem, but she was resolute.

The young Mr. Overland sighed in defeat. His mother did care for her children's well-being but she was too stubborn about it. She had her own set of views and would not suffer any other as being better for them. It caused more frustration than anything else.

The man of the house sighed as he stood from the table. "It is a difficult affair, but from his letter he appears to be a most courteous individual. There is some self-importance in his letter, but he may prove to be a valuable acquaintance."

With that he left his family. Mary was the furthest thing from impressed by this man who was going to visit. He was most likely not to be a soldier, and where was the fun in talking to a man if he would insist on pointless prattle. Sarah was at most curious and Emma was hopeful. For once in a long while, Mrs. Overland and her son were on the same page with their unease at welcoming such a stranger into the house. However, the similarity ended there. Where Mrs. Overland was panicking over such a man entering her house, Jackson was dreading the true reason from him visiting.

* * *

He was punctual, and at this moment that was the only positive remark Jackson had of the man. He was quite tall and slender. Dark hair was slicked back and parted cleanly. His nose was a prominent feature and gray eyes peered out over it giving him the impression of a hawk. Mr. Black's manners were proper and sweet to the point of becoming insufferable. As Jackson watched him chatting politely with his family, he couldn't help but being wary of the glint and sly smile that curled his lips.

Mr. Overland's cousin insisted on assuring the family of the daughters' beauty. But he knew no end as he breezed over Mrs. Overland's talent for raising her children so well and the wonderful upkeep of the house: he would have no worries when he would come into possession of it.

Mrs. Overland's lips were pressed firmly together as she said tersely, "You are very kind, sir. I hope you continue to prove to be so when my children are destitute."

"I assume you are speaking of this estate which is entailed to me," he responded with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed I do."

"I'm a sensible man and quite aware of the hardships that will befall my cousins due to their father's ill-managed debts," he responded sweetly. "I do not wish to be too forward, but I possess a few ideas on how to remedy the situation."

But brown eyes caught the ever-so-slight twitch of the lips. The Jackson's fingers curled around the arm of the sofa he sat on, his nails digging into the fabric. He was playing with them, and the rest of his family was either oblivious or too nervous to say anything. The young man was saved from furthering the difficulty in resolving such a delicate matter by summons to dinner.

He released a breath he had no realized he had been holding as he stood and led the way to the dining room. His teeth gritted against each other, the muscles of his jaw tightly clenched, as he listened to the superficial praise of the furniture that came flowing with ease for Mr. Black lips. At first Mrs. Overland was flattered by the continuous slew of praise until she realized that his admiration stemmed not from her upkeep and styling, but from his view of his future property.

Once the family and their guest had settled at the table, the compliments continued to rain down as the meal was brought out and the first bite was taken.

As slender lips closed around the fork and teeth pulled off the food that rested on the utensil, one eyebrow arched up—whether in surprise or play was unclear, though Jackson would swear the latter. The fork was slipped out of its prison and jaw muscles worked slowly to chew before swallowing. "Which of my cousins must I commend for this delicious meal?" he questioned with a harmless air.

Mrs. Overland spluttered and before she could stutter out an answer, Jackson bit out, "We are very well able to keep a good cook, dear cousin. Perhaps if you spent less looking down, you're view wouldn't be so obstructed by your unusually large nose."

Silence blanketed the small dining room as the last syllable fell from his lips. He knew he should have probably kept silent and that he would more than likely regret that comment later, but at this particular moment in time, he didn't care. He would not suffer his sister to be brought to such insult and disgrace.

A soft chuckle echoed in the room as Mr. Black's long fingers snatched up a cloth and brought it to his lips. "My patroness would approve of such…creativity when it comes to words. She's quite a resourceful woman, even ruthless at times."

Emma smiled pleasantly. "She must be an extraordinary woman," she stated, spying the opportunity to move conversation away from her brother's faux pas and running with it.

"She is," he agreed as he took another bite. "Madame Gooding is a wonderful woman to have as a patroness. I would fear invoking her temper, but, that is part of her charm. She has helped me further my purposes greatly, and has advised me in ways of improving that I had never thought of before. I am quite grateful to have stumbled across her."

As dinner progressed, so did Mr. Black's praise of his patroness. The Overlands listened eagerly, glad to have diverted his tongue from a topic that did not include them. Jackson shuddered as he thought of the woman that was being described. His cousin spoke of how he wished to not greet her as an enemy while the young Mr. Overland did not wish to greet her even as a friend. The woman sounded truly fearful and vindictive.

A new person of topic caught his ears, and he perked up to listen to the change.

"Miss Gooding is quite a spectacular young lady as well," he said, taking a sip from his glass. "Though, not to insult the grace of my cousins, she is quite distinguished. She holds her mother's fierceness for a fight, that much is certain. However, her charm ends with the saddening fact that she was unable to inherit the full potential of her mother's wits. Yet, she has grown well, and is very accomplished in her own rights."

"Has she been presented?" Emma questioned, still keeping form of interest in his tales. "I do not recognize her name."

"Madame Gooding believes her too brash for such events. The young lady has yet to grasp the concept of subtlety. And, until such a time is reached, she will not be presented. Such a thing is a shame—as I have told her mother on countless occasions—for if she was able to prefect such an art, she would be the brightest jewel in the court just as Madame Gooding herself was, and still is."

"You are a fair judge when it comes to praise," remark Mr. Overland over the rim of his glass. "I've never met one holding so much talent in flattery."

Similar smirks appeared on the faces of the other two men at the table as dinner continued; however, their reasons could not have been more different.


End file.
